


It's Okay...

by roseantique1234



Series: BaekMin Boyfriend Times [3]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Gen, Kindda sad, hella heartwarming, kindda hopeful, that nonsense was disproven so do not come for my baby, worried mama hwang, wrote this when Baekho was suddenly embroiled in a sexual harrassment/assault scandal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseantique1234/pseuds/roseantique1234
Summary: NU'EST was on the rise. Post Produce people were getting to know their name, listen to their songs, cheer for their stages, but with this great high came a big blow. Baekho was being accused of molesting a girl in his youth, and Minhyun is powerless in the Wanna One dorm. He is anxious, he is afraid, he is a worried mama hwang.
Series: BaekMin Boyfriend Times [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019301
Kudos: 8





	It's Okay...

“I can’t handle it anymore, I have got to go home,” Minhyun declared as he got up from bed for the 35th time that night.

“What… Minhyun, what are you doing?” A sleepy Jisung groaned as he sat up on his bed.

“Hyung, I need to go. It’s an emergency. I can’t just sit here and not do anything. I’ll be back before the manager comes to pick us up I promise,” Minhyun replied as he began packing some essentials into this backpack.

“It’s 2am, none of the trains are operating anymore.”

“I’ll walk there if I have to!” Minhyun declared.

“Minhyun ah. MINHYUN AH! Wait!” Jisung called out as he struggled to disentangle himself from his blanket. Minhyun didn’t hear anything and he began marching towards the door of the Wanna One dorm. 

“DANIEL GRAB HIM!” Jisung screamed.

“Already did,” Daniel declared smugly as he came into the room, with Minhyun trapped in his tight embrace.

“Daniel, let me go. I have to go. You don’t understand,” Minhyun struggled as he tried to suppress his tears.

“Hyung, I may be a peach, but trust me I do understand. Now sit down,” Daniel arrested Minhyun’s struggling arms and planted him onto his bed, keeping a tight hold to ensure he wouldn’t escape.

The past few days have been torturous for Minhyun. He had left the Nu’est dorm with bittersweet sentiments, but he trusted that success was on the horizon for them. But within two days of his departure, everything happened. An anti-fan tried to frame Jonghyun of having a girlfriend. And someone accused Dongho of sexual assault. Everything happened so fast, and it spiraled way out of control. Like all other fans he waited anxiously for Pledis’s announcements, and when it came he was relieved, but he couldn’t get of the edge. He began to see the immense love for Nu’est being replaced by bitter hate. People were attacking them… AGAIN. People were attacking his fluffy white tiger. And all he could do was watch.

He did talk to the Nu’est members, and they assured him that they were holding on, that they were fine, but something didn’t feel right. Again, Minhyun was flooded with this immense guilt. He should be there. He should be there with his members. He should be there comforting Dongho. He should be there in solidarity with his members. He should be home. But where was he? In the Wanna One dorm. His new home suddenly felt like a prison, and he desperately wanted to break free. 

“No Daniel, you don’t… you don’t..” Minhyun protested as tears began to escape from his eyes.

By now the other Wanna One members had been awoken by the ruckus and had gathered in Minhyun’s room. They took note to create a barrier between him and the door to prevent him from escaping. Since the news broke, they noticed that Minhyun wasn’t like himself. He kept zoning out and always had this pained expression on his face. They knew that he was going through an extremely emotionally tumultuous time, but they didn’t really know what to do. Occasionally they would go up to him and hold his hand, in silence, but they knew that their presence was hardly any comfort. 

Minhyun’s love for his Nu’est brothers was deep, something that couldn’t be replaced. And to a certain extent the other boys felt guilty for somewhat ‘replacing’ their existence physically. They wanted Minhyun to rely on them like how he relied on Nu’est, but at the same time, they knew it wasn’t going to happen so soon. So all they could do was look on in pain as they watched Minhyun try to sniffle away his tears.

“Minhyun ah, we know you are going through a lot, but we can’t let you leave,” Sungwoon finally broke the silence.

“Hyung, don’t cry, everything will be okay. Don’t worry.” Jihoon comforted.

Jaehwan sat down by Minhyun’s feet and gave Minhyun’s thigh reassuring pats.

“Guys… I’m sorry… It’s just… I shouldn’t be here. This isn’t my place. I need to go home. I need to see them. It hurts too much..” Minhyun finally choked.

“There you go on again. Jonghyun told me to watch out for this. Yah! Stop blaming yourself for everything. You deserve this spot, and Jihoon is right, everything will be okay. The heaven’s don’t bully the innocent. The truth will reveal itself,” Jisung nagged.

“I know, but, the damage is done. What will happen to them. And just when they were receiving so much love… oh my god…” Minhyun replied between sniffles. “And what if the truth never comes out??!”

“Hyung, Pledis may have once given up on y’all, but now, they love you. The announcements show it, they will fight for Dongho-hyung,” Daehwi reassured.

“Exactly, hyung, if you are like this it will only make Minki hyung and the rest worried,” Jinyoung chimed.

Minhyun continued to cry. His members were trying desperately to comfort him, and he did find assurance in their words, but something still didn’t feel right. Their words of assurance were not registering. Suddenly, he found this monstrous strength and broke free from Daniel’s embrace and made a bee-line for the door.

The Wanna One boys were shocked as Minhyun flew past them. But right at the door, just in time, Seongwoo scooped him up and replaced him onto the bed.

“Jonghyun knew this was going to happen. So he gave me specific instructions to make sure that you do not leave our sight. We will not let you do anything rash,” Seongwoo declared in a rare moment of seriousness.

“Hyung, you need to think rationally. Right now you are being led by your emotions. You know everything will be alright so call down,” Woojin remarked.

“No, no, no, no, no, no this isn’t right,” Minhyun struggled to break free.

“Haish….. looks like we really need to use this,” Guanlin sighed as he scrolled through his phone. He found an audio clip and brought the phone to Minhyun’s left ear. “Hyung listen to this.”

“Yah! Minhyun ah!” a familiar voice rang from the phone. Minhyun froze, it was Dongho’s voice. 

“Guanlin was telling me about how weird you were acting so I decided to record this message. Listen carefully okay. Firstly, don’t worry. It sucks I know, but look we are fine. We will be fine. I am fine. My conscience is clear, and the truth will come out soon. Besides, sajang-nim said that they will take legal action if necessary, so take a chill pill. Secondly, stop feeling guilty about ANYTHING. I had a lot of fun back home, so did Minki and Jonghyun, so hey we lucked out, we got a break while you’re still back there working your butt off, hehehehehe. But anyway, all of us are rejuvenated and ready to meet you on stage soon, and we are all really happy, so stop feeling guilty. Aron hyung and Jonghyun are really worried about you, so stop getting stressed out. Geez, everyone is stressing out each other. Anyway, we love you, so hold on and enjoy yourself, 18 months isn’t that long! HWANG MINHYUN!” Another voiced joined in, it was Minki. 

“Don’t you dare start crying again, seriously are you a baby or something? Minki, don’t be so mean,” it was Aron. 

“Minhyun ah, it’s Aron hyung. We are really doing fine so don’t be upset okay, love you *muacks*. Aron hyun you’re really weird,” finally it was Jonghyun.

“Seriously Minhyun, why do I still need to take care of you even when you are away. Look, we know you are really busy, so stop stressing yourself out further by worrying about us. Mum, we are fine and we will be fine. Don’t cry okay, love you, stay strong. See you in a couple of days for rehearsals!” With that the audio clip ended, and Minhyun was a mess.

The Wanna One boys huddled in a circle, as Minhyun silently sobbed in Seongwoo’s arms. They maintained this silence, just to let Minhyun feel everything, let everything sink in.

Finally, Minhyun collected himself and said, “I’m *hick* sorry *hick* guys *hick*. I’m *hick* sorry for *hick* making you *hick* worry *hick* about me.”

“It’s fine, what are members for,” Jaehwan comforted. The other members nodded in agreement.

“Oh my god. Oh my god oh my god! Hyung! Hyung! Hyung! Hyung!” Daehwi stuttered as he thrust his phone forward. “Read it! Read it!”

“What is it?” Seongwoo inquired as he took the phone over. As he read the contents his eyes grew wider, and a smile split across his face. “The original poster revealed that it was all a lie. Minhyun! Dongho’s name is cleared!!”

The 9 remaining boys cheered in excitement and began hugging Minhyun who had launched into another set of ugly sobs. This time it wasn’t in sadness or pain, it was in joy. Dongho is going to be alright, Nu’est is going to be alright. He never felt so relieved in his life, finally he can rest.

His phone rang and he picked it up. It was a video call and Dongho was on the other end of the line, “See, I told you so.” In reply, Minhyun let out a small chuckle. And Dongho returned it with his signature eye smile. 

The night went on, and the boys returned to their beds and feel sound asleep. Finally, Minhyun could get some sleep, and that night’s dream was ever so sweet. He dreamnt of Nu’est winning their first award on Inkigayo, he dreamnt of their Wanna One and Nu’est performing at MAMA, he dreamnt of more happy days ahead. And he felt ever so blessed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi There!
> 
> When all of this happened I was literally so stressed out and at the edge of my seat. When it all got resolved, it felt like the titanic was lifted off my cheat. Hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments, suggestions, feedback, and requests!


End file.
